


Beauty In The Chaos

by Irrelative_Insomniac



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is disturbed by a child, Couples Being Cute, Dont quite know yet?, I promise, Multi, One update a week, Past Abuse, Probably weekends, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Trans Male Character, Trans! Dr. Flug, WIP, for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelative_Insomniac/pseuds/Irrelative_Insomniac
Summary: 5.0.5 brings home a friend. A baby girl he found left on a dumpster. After a bit of arguing, BH decided they would keep her, but if she became a burden they would dispose of her.Things change when Black Hat comes to adore the little trouble maker she had proven to be within a year. He gave her the name Atë (Attie), the name of the greek chaos goddess. The story begins nearly 10 years later, on the cusp of her 11th birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The lovely people that gave kudos for 7 words. All 6 of you.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+lovely+people+that+gave+kudos+for+7+words.+All+6+of+you.).



> Oh wow hello there, so many hits for 7 words... damn

A giggling girl in the gayest geddup in the ginormous mansion (spelling, ahg. So many gs) slid down the spiral staircase railing with Dementia hot on her trail.   
"Get back here rug rat!" She screeched, chasing the thief of her guitar.   
"Too slow, D!" The girl squealed, reaching the floor at a sprint. Poor 5.0.5 was trampled by the two as he was on his way to see Flug. At least, if he could have. Flug was having some personal time with his Fiancé, none other than his boss' brother, the elegant White Hat. 

Flug and White's side to this chapter!  
White Hat looked over his lover with half lidded eyes. A demon about to take the virginity of a transgender. Christians, eat your heart out.   
"Flug, are you sure? I do not want you to feel rushed..." White Hat said, ever the considerate demon.   
Flug let out a cute little laugh.  
"Yes, I'm sure, we have been together for five years now. If I waited any longer I'd call myself asexual." The scientist said, for a brief moment losing his timidity. The eldrich demon smiled softly.   
"Ready, my darling?~" He asked, Flug nodding his flushed face.   
"Y-yeah...I thjnk so..." Now, Flug had been born female, and his boss never allowed him time to get the surgery. Though, at the moment he couldn't care less, because the most perfect being in the world was about to have sex with him, no matter what was between his legs.

After a hot makeout, bits of clothing were thrown off the bed. White Hat smiled down at the pale boy below him, admiring his body. Flug trembled under his loving gaze, the mound between his legs nearly dripping.   
White gently and slowly brushed a finger over the scientist's clit, making him gasp sharply.   
"Wh- ah- White Hat..." He moaned, spreading his legs wider. "Please..." God, he was so needy. Who knew being a virgin until today would cause that much needyness.   
"As you wish~"


	2. Rusty Spoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins! (And yes the title is an obscure reference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much more popular than my first work, my god.

Flug arched his back when White Hat popped his tender cherry, taking extreme care in how gentle he was. BH was watching the security camera, far from pleased. His little brother was fucking /his/ scientist! Though, at least it was him rather than some creep from the outside.  
Flug trembled in his grasp, adjusting to the sheer size of his pale lover, the pain becoming a dull heat. "Are you alright, my darling?" WH asked, rubbing the pale boy's rump in an attempt to soothe him. "Y-Yeah.. I'm good now..." The young genius spoke in a shaky voice, his mismatched eyes looking up at the demon. Due to damage from his childhood, one of Flug's eyes had lost it's colour, leaving behind one emerald green eye and one a soft grey. "You are so beautiful, Flug..." Hat said jn a sultry, lust addled tone. He began a slow pace of thrusts, allowing Flug time to get used to the feeling. Small moans escaped the boy's lips as the demon delved into his folds. At first, he had been worried White Hat would leave him since he was born a female, but was pleasantly surprised when, if anything, the demon seemed to love him more, even tending to his every need during a period. One day, he would have his surgery, and spend the rest of his life with the blue eyed demon above him.  
It didn't take long for the two to find a rythm, but this being Flug's first, he didn't last long.  
"A-ah! White Hat!" He shouted his lover's name to the heavens as he was pounded into mattress below him. White Hat was not nearly as vocal, but still had the frequent grunts and moans that signaled he was close. Flug's orgasm hit first, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He arched into the demon and screamed in ecstacy, translucent liquid lust gushing from him.  
"Oh Flug....so tight...." WH said as he hit his own climax, making Flug keen. The two fell asleep tangled together.


	3. Shit hit the fan in the worst way possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been dead, my life has been total hell because of my dad, who I recently disowned because he's a worthless piece of shit. If I offend any people for hating on my dad, even my lawyer was shocked to read the case file. So don't get me started.

White Hat awoke to the smell of an experiment gone wrong, and the angry aura of his brother.  
"Why, Black Hat, what ever is the problem?" he asked through a telepathic link. "Don't let Attie come down here." the shorter, dark demon growled. White Hat was curious, but didn't question his angry brother. He got up and went to the little girl's room, only to see she wasn't there. "Dementia? Is Attie with you?" he called out to the house. No answer. WH walked to Flug's lab and saw the brunette sitting on one of the tables watching Flug work. "Ah, there you are. Flug, a word please?" The scientist gave him a quizzical look before walking out of ear shot with the pale monster. "Black said to keep Attie here for the time being, it seems he's rather upset." Flug winced at the mention of a disturbed BH. "O-oh... I see... well, she is my little helper for now anyway. Would you like to join us?" The demon grinned and walked over to the setup. "What might you two be working on?" He questioned. The three spent the next few hours working on making a protective companion for Attie. 

Meanwhile, Black Hat was angrily reading on the internet about a man looking for his daughter that was given up for adoption eleven years ago. The man was a convicted felon, an alcoholic with a history of drug usage and abusing his partners. Like hell BH was going to let this man take his daughter. He was contemplating just killing the bastard, but then White would be at him for murdering someone, even if he was a drunk piece of shit. Still, he was keeping the little chaos spawn whether that man liked it or not. 

There was a knock at the door later that day, and 5.0.5 opened it with an adorable smile plastered on his chubby blue face. It was a man he had never seen before, and briefly wondered if it was one of Black Hat's new clients. He shuddered at the thought and shied away, Dementia hopping over to take his place. "Hiya!" She said enthusiastically. The man only scowled and asked; "So, this is where my daughter lives now?" BH came to the door and glared at the supposed father of his chaotic adoptive child. "She is not /your/ daughter anymore. I hold legal rights." As if BH cared about legality anyway... but he's learned that with mortals it's better to not cause trouble, even if it was boring beyond belief. "Take her. Just figured I should warn the poor bastard that got their hands on her. She's a freaky little shit, that's why I dropped her to begin with. Her mother's nuts too, if she shows up pray she leaves quickly." Ok that's it. BH grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt as he turned into a terrifying creature of shadow. "She is not a freak and if you ever show your face here again you will learn in the worst of ways what the people in this house can do." he dropped the traumatized man and watched him run for his life. His body slowly returned to normal before he straightened his jacket and walked back inside. Flug, 5.0.5, and Dementia had snuck over to see what the argument was about and ran off to be with their own thoughts as to just what the man meant. "Uncle Flug? What am I?" The small girl had overheard the conversation between her uncles and Dementia. White Hat knelt beside her. He was going to be honest, whether his brother liked it or not. "We don't quite know, sweetheart... all we know is that your original dad is human." Flug spoke up, "W-well, I could tr-try and run a blood test and see if we can find her mom..." WH smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What a novel idea, love. Attie?" She nodded and skipped over to the lab table that had a centrifuge on it. She held out her arm and said rather dramatically; "TAKE MY BLOOD, DOCTOR!" Flug shook his head and chuckled as he walked over, grabbing a syringe and sticking Attie with it, drawing blood. "This won't take long, little one." White Hat ruffled her hair and smiled reassuringly when she winced. Moments later, Flug came back reading printed results. "H-holy shit.... Attie, your mum's a hero."


End file.
